Ai Dato Itte
by Ai Coddington
Summary: OC.AU.You pull me down.And you crucify my name.You make me insane.Its broken now.Dont ever look my way.Youre such a liar.And I love to hate you.For everything you do.Id like to swallow you.And everyday Im gonna blame you...more info inside
1. Minami

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and probably never will.

I make many stories, such as Twilight and Ironic. So, please enjoy this one. I do have spell checker, but it might not catch everything. The **_first two_** chapters will be revolved around two girls named Minami and Aimi, only the first two. After words, it will go to third person and everything will be normal…well…sort of.

So…

ENJOY!

…

(Minami POV)

Perfect…she is perfect…

Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne blasted from my alarm clock at six in the morning. I decided to let it play on while I have five minutes of extra sleep. I didn't want to go to school. I don't want to see her. Bitch. This is her name in my book. I pulled the covered up to my chin and closed my eyes.

Perfect hair. Perfect skin. Beautiful outfits. Nice personality. Perfect grades. A boyfriend…her boyfriend…

I blush when ever we pass each other. He never looks at me. The song girlfriend is my life right now. Why wouldn't he notice me? Well, one word: popular. Something that I am not. He is going out with Aimi because of that. I sighed and the song came on again since I have I Home, so my I Pod is plugged in it, and my I Pod as repeat on it.

I got out of bed and put on my outfit. Black, baggy sweatshirt with tight jeans and my hair up in a ponytail with a couple of pieces falling out. I placed heavy eyeliner under and on top of my eyes. My eye shadow was a dark brown.

My heart hurts.

Why does he like someone like her? She is very beautiful, which makes me look like shit if I stand next to her. Her boyfriend, he loves the kind of things I like. Emo, they call me. He likes black and chains too. Why doesn't anyone call him that? Oh, because of his brother. If his brother, who is exactly the same as Aimi's boyfriend, finds out, then that sucks for the person who said it. They would get their ass kicked.

I brushed my teeth and turned off my alarm clock. It is almost seven and I have to go to the bus. I walked out of my bathroom and ran out the door with my black shoulder bag.

When I got there, I noticed Hinata's boyfriend leaning against a light post. I waved at him. He nodded his head back at me.

I only have three friends:

Naruto, Hinata, Kiba.

That is it. And I some how like it this way. We hang out all the time. But I wonder why I am friends with them. They are the exact opposite from me. Oh, I know why. We are all considered losers in my school.

Hinata's boyfriend, Kiba, went up to me to talk.

"Sup?" he asked me. I shrugged, not really wanting to talk. Since I had another dream of him. Aimi's boyfriend…

"Life is life." I answered simply. Kiba smirked at me.

"So, crappy?" I just nodded. He laughs a bit. Naruto and Hinata go on different buses. They only people I knew who went on our bus is: me, Kiba, Neji, Sakura, and Lee.

The bus came to a halt in front of us. We walked on the bus and sat next to each other in the three seater. I ignored the looks I was getting from everyone. Snarls. How I hated everyone. I put my I Pod headphones in my ears and blasted Girlfriend again. I just couldn't stop listening to that song. It sounded like my life.

ZzZ

The bus stopped in front of the school and we jumped off the bus. We both speed walked into the commons to sit with Naruto and Hinata.

"Emo!" some one yelled at me. A group of girls laughed. I shot around and looked at the group of girls who did it.

It was Sakura's group. That is when I pinpointed a girl in the group. Some one with blonde hair, like me, that goes to her shoulder with crystal blue eyes. Her outfit was a typical one. A colorful belly shit with a black leather skirt and knee high boots. She smirked mischievously at me. That is when I gave everyone in the group the finger and Kiba snickered. The girls looked pissed. I was still looking at the girl. I smirked at her. The same smirk she gave me. I grabbed on to Kiba's black zip-up sweatshirt and we both started to walk into the commons.

"What Minami? Are you a chicken? To afraid to face me?" one girl in the group asked. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked behind me to see who said that. It was that girl again. The belly shirt one. I knew her. I hated her. I gave her the finger again.

"Leave me alone you dyke." I said plainly to her. Kiba and I walked into the commons and sat down next to the rest of my friends.

The group of girls instantly followed us. The belly shirt girl slammed her hand on the table.

"What the hell did you call me?" the girl asked. I smirked at her.

"D-y-k-e," I spelled out to her like she was an idiot. Which she isn't. She gets perfect grades, one reason why I hate her.

"You bitch! Do you want to get beaten up?" I rested my head on my right hand and looked up at her.

"Who would beat me up if I keep cursing you off? You?"

"Of course. You don't know who you are messing with!" I chuckled at her.

"I think I do. And you would never be able to beat me up. She way don't you go off with your little fake blondes and go play with your little Barbie's." The belly shirt girl huffed. I wondered why I said 'fake blondes' since she and another one are the only ones who are blondes.

"Emo freak," she mumbled and started to walk away. I shot up from my seat and smiled widely.

"Aw, are you leaving so soon?" I asked very loud, in a cheery voice. My friends laughed, Hinata chuckled, "I thought you asked me the dye you roots blonde since your brown hair is coming in." A couple people from other tables laughed and giggled. The belly shirt girl grabbed on to the top of her head. She shouldn't have done that. I knew her. Her hair is naturally blonde. Like mine. She rolled her eyes at me and walked away.

That is when I noticed that her head turned around to look at me. Her eyes were watery. I sat down in my seat.

…Aimi…

"Aw, Minami, she disserved it." Naruto said, obviously noticing that she was crying to. I sighed.

If she did disserve it, then, why do I feel so crappy?

That is when _he_ came up to our group. Aimi's boyfriend. There were butterflies zooming in my stomach. My heart did a 360 and my breathing sharpened. He looked at me. Does he look pissed, or does he always look like that?

He snarled, grabbing on to the collar of my sweatshirt. I put my hands on top of his, afraid that he might strangle me. I had that done before. By my father. He lifted me off my seat and now I am standing on my feet.

"Don't you dare do that to my girlfriend again." He said angrily at me. I felt like I was on the verge of crying. My heart was torn in two. I knew I would never get him…

"Who is going to stop me?" I asked him while I smirked. I saw he was getting madder by the second.

"Don't do it!" I heard a girl yelled from across the huge room. I turned my head slightly and saw belly shirt girl…Aimi…

He let go of me and I stumbled back into my seat. Aimi went up to her boyfriend and kissed him one the lips.

"Don't get out of hand." She said softly at him.

"Kodak moment." Naruto joked. I giggled. I froze in my spot. Did she just stop her boyfriend from beating the shit out of me? Something that I disserved as much as that blonde hair joke I made to her. I pointed at her.

"Are you getting soft on me?" I asked her. She raised a blonde eyebrow at me.

"What are you talking about?" she asked back.

"You stopped your little boyfriend from beating my ass. What is up with you? You must have been hit on the head when you were a baby." I said as I turned away from them. I got up from my seat.

"I didn't stop it for you!" she yelled at me in anger, "I didn't want him to get ISS. And…" she paused, and I turned around, seeing that damn ass smirk on her face, "I didn't want all your blood on the floor." Aimi grabbed her boyfriend's hand and walked away with him.

I sighed and sat back in my seat.

"Bitches," I mumbled.

ZzZ

Class started, I had TV Productions. A class where you film and edit. If you do a good enough job, it would be shown on the Morning Show. Otherwise know as, First Period Paws.

I sat at a long table next to Naruto. We made our schedules exactly the same. We have the exact same classes. We didn't do it originally, it was a coincidence. That is how we became friends.

Naruto had a camera in his hands and pushed record. He looked around the room, some people waved at him. Then he came to me. I placed my hand in front of the lens of the camera. Naruto stopped recording.

"You're no fun." Naruto whined.

"Hey," I said, "you wanted to become friends with me." Naruto shrugged, accepting defeat.

Our crazy and wacky teacher, who I loved to death, came into the room. He started to joke around.

"Okay, everyone just go outside and film." He said. We all got out of our seats, "Hold it!" We all looked up at him, "I need to ask a question that if it is not answered right now, we will all die." He points at the teen boy who had a crazy hat on. I thought it looked neat, "Fudo, where did you get your hat?" some people giggled. I just smiled.

"Oh, down town." Fudo answered. The teacher nodded.

"Now run free." The teacher said. Naruto and I went outside with a camera and tape.

"Where do you want to film? What do you want to film?" I asked him. Naruto thought about it for a second.

"What about relationships?" Naruto asked. I snorted.

"Relationships?" I folded my arms across my chest. Naruto just nodded at me. I sighed, not wanting to compromise at the moment, "Okay, that will do."

That is when a teen boy was walking down the hall way which was right outside the TV Pro room. Naruto waved at him. The boy, otherwise known as Aimi's prestigious boyfriend, rolled his eyes at us and continued walking.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled. Her boyfriend looked at us, "We have questions for you. You know," Naruto held out his mini video camera, "for TV Pro." Aimi's boyfriend just looked at me. I was going to cry again, most likely. He had torn me.

"First, I needed to ask Minami some questions." Her boyfriend said while looking straight into my purple eyes. I gulped and nodded at him. He walked up to me and grabbed my wrist. I blushed madly. He pulled me away from Naruto and into an empty hallway, one that no one uses. All the classrooms have been closed off, no windows, the lights don't work, and it feels so cold in here.

"What do you want?" I asked him, sort of agitated. I felt his hand get off my wrist and go to my cheek. It was soft and cold. Some how, it felt like home. A home that I actually loved. One where your father doesn't beat you up for every little thing you do wrong. One where your mother doesn't scream and throw stuff at you, then claiming that she wished she never gave birth to you, cry, then make you feel shitty. One where your older sister isn't embarrassed to be in the same township as you, where, when she is pissed, bites you hard that it makes you bleed and cry. I wished I could feel this warmth forever, his hand is cold, but my heart feels so warm.

I noticed that he shifted. I looked up at him. His face so close to mine. I blushed even brighter, if that was even possible. This was the first time he touch me tenderly, or at all. The other times that he did, they were brutal since I made fun of his girlfriend, and he usually grabs on to the collar of my sweatshirt. His lips brushed over mine. Making my legs feel as if they were made out of Jell-O.

That is when both of our lips came together. It was for a brief moment but it felt nice. I closed my eyes and enjoyed it. He shifted again, now up on me. His chest against mine. He didn't do anything. We parted. My breath sharpened intensely, the blush was still all over my cheeks.

"Sasuke…" I breathed. He moved back a bit. I notice a smirk go across his face. He walked away. I couldn't move my legs, even if I wanted to follow him. I slid down the wall and landed on my butt. I sat there, gaining my breath.

ZzZ

It was lunch. Naruto wanted to know what happened with Sasuke, but after six periods of none stop asking, he gave up. Kiba and Hinata were sitting close together, sharing her lunch that she made all by her self. Hinata waved her chopsticks, which had octopus on it, in front of my face. Then I opened my mouth and she plopped it in my mouth. It ate it, it tasted really good.

"Kiba, you chose a good girlfriend. I can't cook for my life." I said to him. Kiba smiled and placed a piece of sushi in Hinata's mouth. Naruto smirked at the happy couple.

"There is too many Kodak moments today." Naruto said. Hinata blushed at the, some-what, compliment. I put my I Pod headphones back into my ears and blocked out the conversation. I close my eyes.

While I was in the middle of one of my songs, I felt arms wrap around my neck. I huffed. It could be one of two people: Kiba or Naruto. It couldn't be Kiba, since he is going out with Hinata. I open my eyes and noticed Kiba right in front of me, sitting in his seat. That is where he always is. Of course it would be Naruto, he always jokes like this. I paused my I Pod and snarl.

"Naruto, stop it." I said, sounding pissed. I noticed a teen blonde look over at me; he was sitting next to me. It was Naruto.

"I'm right here." Naruto informed me. My heart kept skipping beats. Who was behind me? I felt a pair of warm lips go on my cheek. Who was this pervert? I adverted my eyes towards Hinata, which it wasn't that hard since I was looking at Kiba to began with. Her mouth was slightly open in shock and her chopsticks were on the table.

I get out of the person's grip and turn around to look at them. I gasped when I see who it is…

Sasuke.

"Where's Aimi?" I asked him. Sasuke shrugged.

"Bio room. I guess." He plainly said.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked him, sounding a little annoyed.

"Just finishing what I started with Minami." Naruto gasped, now realizing what happened. My cheeks became red from embarrassment. Sasuke grabbed on to my hand and pulled me. I wanted to go with him, yet, I didn't want to hurt Aimi. That is a complete shocker.

He pulled me into the hallway again. He leaned closer to me, make back up against the wall.

"I can't do this." I said. That came out of no where. I actually wanted this. Did I care that much about Aimi? I thought I hated her. I do! I do hate her! She should burn in hell!

Sasuke seemed a little startled of what I said,

"I thought you liked me." he said, sounding like he didn't care. Like he didn't feel anything when I turned him down. Well, he shouldn't. He has another girlfriend. He shouldn't care about me.

"Uh…I-I do. But, you are Aimi's boyfriend. I can't do that to her. Even if I hate her. That is too deep of a paper cut to make." I practically lectured him. He didn't do anything but kiss me on the cheek and walked away. Aw, damn! Did I have to say that? I wanted an actual kiss. But my legs wobbled and I hurried back into the commons to eat.

When I got back, everyone asked what happened.

"Nothing," I said plainly. I sat down in my seat and Hinata placed sushi in my mouth.

"Nothing?" Naruto asked, sounding annoyed once more, "Nothing? Is that it? That can't be it! He put his arms around you and kiss your on the cheek! Sasuke! Aimi's boyfriend! Does that make sense to you?" he kept asking as he shook my shoulders. I smacked his hands away.

"I know." I answered him, "That is all he did. I told him that I couldn't help him have an affair."

"Why not?" Kiba asked, sounding shocked that I turned down a perfectly good make out session with one of the hottest boys in school.

"I don't know. It didn't feel right." I was more confused then ever. Why was I feeling this way?

"What? That skank needs a kick in the butt for what she does to us." Kiba yelled at me. I ignored him and put my I Pod back on, tuning out their yelling at me.

ZzZ

I got off the bus; Kiba didn't follow me to my apartment. I unlocked the door and walked into the bathroom. I lifted up the toilet lid. I placed my finger in my mouth and forced my self to throw up…

ZzZ

"What happened today?" Dr. Nagasaki asked me. I lied on the red couch and sighed, not wanting to talk to my psychoanalyst.

"Nothing," I said flatly.

"Did Aimi make fun of you again?" I just shook my head. Even though she did, and I cursed her off back. Then her boyfriend was about to strangle me, then about twenty minutes later, kisses me. Then wants a make out session from me at lunch. Yep, nothing new.

Are you joking me? Of course this is something so new, I should say something. I looked up at him. His soft dark hair lied perfectly over his eyes, barely showing his leaf green eyes.

"Dr. Nagasaki…" I breathed. He looked more alert, "I threw up again." He just sighed, sounding disappointed at me. He wrote something on his clip board.

"I told you not to do that." He says to me. I just look away, now hating myself for saying that. My cell phones rings and I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Sup?" I heard Kiba's voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Listen," I sigh, "I am going to have to call you back, okay?" Kiba hung up, not wanting to say stupid good-byes. He learns quickly. I look back over at Dr. Nagasaki.

"Why?" He asked me. I knew he was talking about my throwing up. I sighed and decided to tell him about Sasuke. After the story, he continues talking, "So, you threw up again since he kissed you? You think he like you? You know…"

"I know!" I yelled at him, "If I want to kiss him back, I should not throw up, since," I chock, "my teeth would rot…then no one would want to kiss me." Dr. Nagasaki nodded.

"Not exactly what I said when we first met, but, you get the point." I just nod back. I sat up from my lying position.

"Session is over, right?" I asked as I glance to look at the clock. Dr. Nagasaki smiled at me.

"Do you want to get something to eat with me? If it is alright with…your parents." He asked me. I smiled back and nodded.

"Of course it is okay!"

ZzZ

We decided to eat Western Food (AKA. American Food). We ate till our stomachs were full. He dropped me off at my father's house. I was supposed to be home at five, now it is seven. I gulped when I was in front of the door and Dr. Nagasaki's car was gone. My father was going to beat me again. I knew it…

I opened the door and saw my father on the couch smoking a cigarette. He looked up at me, his intense black eyes staring at me, making me whimper with fear. He got up from the couch. I shut the door. I kept my hand on the door knob, so if he attacks, I can run out.

He looks calm.

"How was your session?" he asked me, sounding caring. I took my hand on the knob…huge mistake.

"Ah, okay." I said.

My father grabbed on to the collar of my sweatshirt with one hand. I grabbed his big hand with my two small ones. He slammed me against the door and burned a part of my neck with his cigarette. I yelped in pain. He put his burnt out cigarette on the ground.

He made a nice punch on my cheek.

"You're late!" he yelled at me. Tears poured out of my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said while I was whimpering from the burn I got a couple of seconds again. Father pushed my away, making me land right in front of the wooden coffee table.

My father placed both his hands on my throat and gripped hard. Making me un-able to breath. I gasped for breath when he pulled away. My father kicked me and punched me for over an hour that night.

When he threw me in my room, I stayed there. I cried even more, make-up running down my face. Images of Aimi were coming to mind. She must be at her huge dinner table now. Laughing at her older brother's jokes and her parents complimenting on her outfit and her grade she got on the huge unit test in Science. Of course she got an A. I got a D-. I never told my father, but I need to get it signed. I will tell him tomorrow…

A image of her and her family boasting on what a great life they have makes me want to kill her…to hurt her…emotionally…Aimi…

Perfect…she is perfect…


	2. Aimi

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…hehe

Okay, Aimi's POV. Remember FIRST TWO CHAPTERS are about the two girls…

(Aimi POV)

Perfect…she is perfect…

I woke up at 6 in the morning. My silk sheet felt soft and warm on my toned skin. I sat up and decided to look around in my dresser for an outfit that would make my friends and boyfriend be proud of me. I chose a belly shirt that had pink, black and white. I added a black leather skirt and knee high boots. I left my hair down.

I quickly put cover up on the bruises that were on my face.

Mother…I love you…why do you do this to me?

I quickly grabbed my purple back pack and ran down the flight of stairs. I noticed my brother eating an apple. It looks like he just started it. That is when he noticed me. I smiled at him. Instead, he chucks the apple at my head. A direct hit. My breath was taken out.

"Don't fail the next test." My brother scolded me. I rubbed my head.

"I got an A- on the unit test. That is very good." I reminded him. His eyes narrowed.

"That is failing. You don't want me to tell Mother, do you?" I quickly shook my head, "Good. Now get the hell away from me. I don't want to see your disgusting face around here." I nodded and head out the door. Tears went out of my eyes. I quickly covered them with my blonde bangs.

I went on my bus and sat down next to Ino.

"Are you okay?" Ino asked me. I just nodded.

"I am fine." But I wasn't. I can't believe I lie like this.

Indeed, I do live in a mansion. My parents hate each other, but the house is big enough, they never see each other. My mother hits me…a lot. Some times even it isn't my fault. It could just be work. But, I don't fight back. Only because I love my mother so much. I don't want to hurt her.

ZzZ

My gang and I were in the hall way, or lobby. That is when I notice Kiba and Minami walking together. I snarled but placed a smirk on. How much I hated her. She has the perfect life. I highly doubt her parents wish she was dead. She has friends and she doesn't have to change her attitude to make some people like her. I bet she doesn't hurt herself because she is upset.

"Emo!" I yelled at her. My gang laughed. She tensed and looked over at me.

She had a black, baggy sweatshirt with tight jeans and black sneakers. Her blonde hair was placed in a ponytail and some pieces fell out. That is when she gave everyone in my group the finger and Kiba snickered. We became pissed. I was still looking at Minami. I smirked at her. She grabbed on to Kiba's black zip-up sweatshirt and they both started to walk into the commons. I laughed a bit.

"What Minami? Are you a chicken? To afraid to face me?" I egged her on. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked behind her to see me. She gave me the finger again.

"Leave me alone you dyke." She said plainly to her. Kiba and her walked into the commons and sat down next to the rest of her friends.

I was pissed at her for calling me that. I was already starting to cry. I rushed over to her and my gang followed me. I slammed my hand on her table which she was sitting in.

"What the hell did you call me?" I asked her angrily. She smirked at me.

"D-y-k-e," She spelled out to me like I was an idiot.

"You bitch! Do you want to get beaten up?" She rested her head on her right hand and looked up at me.

"Who would beat me up if I keep cursing you off? You?"

"Of course. You don't know who you are messing with!" Minami chuckled at me.

"I think I do. And you would never be able to beat me up. She way don't you go off with your little fake blondes and go play with your little Barbie's." I huffed.

"Emo freak," I mumbled and started to walk away. I was sad and pissed at the same time. I was going to cry. I had enough shit at home; did she have to make it worse?

"Aw, are you leaving so soon?" I heard some ask very loud, in a cheery voice. Then laughter, "I thought you asked me the dye you roots blonde since your brown hair is coming in." A couple people from other tables laughed and giggled. I grabbed on to the top of my head. I rolled her eyes at Minami and walked away.

That is when I turned around to look at her. Her eyes were watery, I forced tears to not come out of my eyes, but one escaped.

I turn and look at Sasuke, almost ready to beat Minami up. Don't beat her up! Why was I thinking that? I shouldn't be concerned about her. But, I stopped it.

"Don't do it!" I yelled from across the huge room. Minami and Sasuke both looked at me.

He lets go of Minami. I went up to Sasuke and kissed him one the lips to calm him down.

"Don't get out of hand." I said softly at him.

"Kodak moment." Naruto joked. Minami pointed at me. She was sitting in her seat again.

"Are you getting soft on me?" she asked me. I raised a blonde eyebrow at her.

"What are you talking about?" I asked back.

"You stopped your little boyfriend from beating my ass. What is up with you? You must have been hit on the head when you were a baby." she said as she turned away from Sasuke and me. She got up from her seat.

"I didn't stop it for you!" I yelled at me in anger, "I didn't want him to get ISS. And…" she paused, and Minami turned around, "I didn't want all your blood on the floor." I grabbed Sasuke's hand and walked away with him.

ZzZ

I didn't want Minami to think I was caring about her. Because I shouldn't. She has friends that actually care about her…I don't. Sasuke kissed me on the lips.

"I have to go to Geometry." He said to me. I nodded at him and placed a smile on my face.

"Try to be nice to Minami, okay?" I asked him. Did that just come out of my mouth? Sasuke didn't do anything and just kissed me on the cheek and walked away. I speed walked into the Art room so I wouldn't be late.

ZzZ

Art class was boring and when I was walking down the hall, I noticed Sasuke. I grabbed his forearm and kissed him on the lips.

"I have to go into the Bio Room for extra credit at lunch, okay?" I asked him. He nodded and I let go of him. I walked him walk down the hall. He was getting more distant now. I sighed, depressed, and walked to my next class.

ZzZ

At lunch, I went into the Bio Room where I saw my teacher there. The teacher noticed me and smiled.

"Why hello Aimi, what are you doing here?" my teacher asked me. I gulped and looked down at the floor.

"I want to know if I could do some extra credit." I said shyly. The teacher look shocked at me.

"But why? You got a very good grade in this class." Minami probably did better…

"My parents want me to get the greatest grade…so…do you?" the teacher nodded. She placed an essay paper in front of me.

"You must write a two paper essay on the molecular structure of plants and everything that plants help us with." I just nodded at her.

"Can I draft here?" I asked her. She nodded and I start to write.

While I was writing, I was wondering, what was Minami doing now? Maybe laughing with her friends and gossiping about me. Why was I suddenly thinking about her? When did I suddenly…care?

ZzZ

I quickly went home into my mansion and ran up to my room. My lied on my bed. I looked at my phone. Thinking if I should call her or not. She did have the same LA teacher as me. Maybe I can lie, saying I didn't get the homework, and then throw in my life. I need someone to talk to. I do. I know I do. I have Dr. Nagasaki. But, he isn't allowed to see me right now. Apparently he always has a customer from 3-5. And my meeting doesn't start till seven. My brother said that to me yesterday. I guess I would just have to wait till I can cry my eyes out.

My door opened. I looked and see my Mother. I tense a bit. She looked mad.

"What is this that I hear about you getting a bad grade on the unit test?" she said, sounding very mad. I gasped. My brother promised that he would tell Mother. I see my brother behind my mother. He smiles widely at me and waves, now walking away.

He ratted me out! I was going to cry again.

"Mother!" I yelled, "I gave in my extra credit already. I mean, I got a 94 on the test, but, Mother." I was trying to sound like my bad test grade was nothing. My mother came up to me and smacked me across the face.

"How dare you disgrace this family!" she screamed at me. She started to strangle me, on my bed. I gasped for breath but I wasn't getting any. She let go and smacked me across the face again.

"I'm sorry." I cried to my mother. She punched my throat making me chock. She went away and slammed my door. I cried even louder once I got my breath back.

I ran to my bathroom that was in my room. I looked at myself in the mirror. I took off my knee high boots and look at the deep cuts I made last night because of my grade and my mother. I wonder what Minami is doing now. Probably have the time of her life.

ZzZ

"Did anything happen today?" Dr. Nagasaki asked me. I shook my head.

"Not really, how about you?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I can't complain…can you?" he raised his dark eyebrow at me. I lied down on the red couch.

"Ah…yes…I can."

"Tell me."

I explained about the fight with Minami and how I felt distance with Sasuke. Dr. Nagasaki didn't have any reaction to my story. He wrote some things down on his clip board.

"Did you cut yourself?" I tightened and looked at the clock. I had an hour left; I just had to spill it now.

"Yes…" I simply said. Dr. Nagasaki shook his head.

"I had another patient like you." I looked up at him.

"You did?" he just nodded, "What is her name? Maybe we can talk. We could be friends." Dr. Nagasaki put his hand up, making me shut up.

"I am not allowed to release that information." I frowned at him, he just smiled back, "But she used to cut her self. Now she forces herself to throw up."

"Ew," I said in disgust, "who would want to do that?"

"Who would want to cut themselves?" Dr. Nagasaki asked me. Now proving his point. I sighed and continued with his story, "Her parents beat her up too. You only have your mother. Your father drinks and smokes, so does hers. But your father never sees you. If she does anything wrong, he father beats her up. Her mother throws stuff and says she wishes she never gave birth to her." Wow…

"That is so sad. How come you can't give me her name?"

"I can't Aimi. Anyway, she has an older sibling. Her older sister is embarrassed to be around her and bite her when she is mad."

"How childish."

"It hurts tough, it bleeds like crazy. It hurts like crazy." I was on the verge of crying for someone who I didn't even know their name to. But it is a girl and that is all I need to know at the moment, "She still has bite marks that her sister made from a year ago. Once, she needed stitches since her sister bite off a huge chunk on her skin." I shivered at the thought of it. Who would be this cruel this their daughter or sister? Maybe I should be answering that question for myself.

ZzZ

When I got home, my father found me. He was drunk. A beer bottle was in his hands. He hiccupped.

"Well, lookey here, it is Aimi. My sweet daughter." He said, sounding completely drunk, "I haven't seen you since Thanks Giving." That was six months ago…

"Hello Father," I said, sounding as if I was in a rush, "I need to go to my room." I started going up the stairs.

"Come back here!" he yelled at me. I gulped, ignoring her and continued to my room. My father threw his empty beer bottle; it hit the back of my head. Breaking my head and the bottle. I gasped, landing to the ground. It turned black; all I remember is rolling down the stairs and glass going into my skin…

ZzZ

I woke up in the hospital. I saw my brother there. No mother. No father.

"Some one is up." My brother said. I smiled weakly, "What did I tell you?" he sounded serious now, "To ignore Father when he is like that."

"I did, and this is what happened." My brother sighed at me.

"You're okay…right?" I nodded at him. He smiled at me.

I had to stay there for a while and I would be home by 11 or 12, so the doctor said. I actually didn't get to go home till 1:30. My brother was tired but he drove me home. I thought of Minami again while I looked out the window. I was scared for my life. I didn't want to go back home. But I had no where to run.

"Soon will be your 16 birthday, right?" my brother asked me. I looked at him.

"Yep," I answered, "In one week." I noticed that my brother smirked. A smirk that sent shivers up and down my spine.

"Excellent." I heard him whisper.

What was going on?

I ignored that question till we got home. I walked up the stairs, which we already cleaned by one of the maids and up to my room. I lied on my bed and cried again. I looked over at my vanity table. Right side, second self…a knife. A sharp on for that matter. Should I?

I decided not to and just to go to bed. I didn't want to sleep, but I had to. I had school tomorrow and I couldn't miss another day. I always do. It used to be once a week. My mother got very mad at me the last time. She picked me up, while we were driving to go home, she said she would never pick me up again. Then, before she left work, she beat me.

That girl…

The one who got beaten up by her father. Did she get beaten up with every little thing she did wrong. If yes, then she is me. My twin. I wonder what her name is. Maybe he didn't classify it because I knew her. Hn. Now I really wonder who it is.

ZzZ

The next day, I put on a white tank top and a pink skirt with white knee high boots to cover up my cuts. I placed my hair into a half ponytail and used cover up to cover more bruises I got from last night. Especially from my neck.

I got on the bus and sat next to Ino again.

"You didn't pick up your phone." Ino said to me. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"You called?" I asked her. She just nodded.

"Yep, your butler called and said you were at a meeting. Where were you?"

"You called after seven…right?" Ino just nodded. I sighed, "I was just at a meeting…it was nothing."

"You are wearing the same shoes again." I looked at my boots, then at her.

"What?"

"You are wearing the same shoes again." She repeated herself.

"So?"

"Well…that is stupid. You don't wear the same thing twice in one week." I twirled my hair a bit.

"Oh, well, my mother said she was going to give these away and give me some hot Uggs. So, I am just going to wear them again today, I will miss them." I lied. Ino smiled.

"Of course. That sounds like you, Aimi."

ZzZ

We were in the lobby again and I notice Minami with Kiba again. I roll my eyes. I envied her way too much.

"Emo bitch, what's up?" I asked loudly, as a joke. She looked around and snarled at me.

"Well, well." Minami said, "Look at what the fuzzy cat dragged in. An old and warred out Barbie doll." I huffed. Kiba laughed.

"Let's go guys," I said to them, "I think I might be catching dyke." Ten-ten fake gagged and we all laughed.

"It takes one to know one." Minami smirked. I returned it.

"So you are admitting it? You are admitting you are a dyke."

"I could. And yet I couldn't. I just don't want to bitch back and forth with a fake blonde." I huffed, now I was pissed. I hated her for making fun of me.

I bet last night she was just hanging out with her parents, laughing at many jokes that everyone was making. Her sister, passing bread at the table. What I always wanted my life to be like. Showing her parents the A+ that she probably got on the unit test. Laughing and joking about the A- that I gloated in her face. I was ashamed after doing that. Minami could hug her father and mother good night with out being afraid of getting a cut or bruise. 'I love you' she would say, they would hug her back and say the same thing back, 'I love you too'. Minami…Minami…

A image of her and her family boasting on what a great life they have makes me want to kill her…to hurt her…emotionally…Minami…

Perfect…she is perfect…


	3. Kuro and Awai

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the tale that goes with it. Joshing! I do own the plot. Oh my god…did I just say Joshing? EW.**

**Notes-**

**I haven't written this in a while and now I am. Please review because I love ya all. Ironic chappie coming up as well. And I am going to AnimeNEXT, an anime convention. Don't worry; I will take pictures.**

**To 3karen3, I was stuck on a part in all my stories and I just didn't have any push to go on. And now I did. But…I really don't like this chapter till the end.**

**To Packardball, no…this is not based on a true story. Except that my older sister bites me but only playing wise. Then I always bite her back. I don't like my parents since they are overprotective and don't let me do anything.**

**Enjoy!**

…

(Remember…third POV)

Minami got out of bed slowly and got into her baggy jeans and heavy black sweatshirt. Heavy eyeliner and blue eye shadow.

School wasn't any better for her today and it never will be. Either for Aimi, who always come early to school to gossip with folks. She had a baby blue T with a white mini skirt and some black knee high boots. To cover up the cuts she made a while ago.

Today went slow, and so did the next. Sasuke never touched Minami again—he never made eye contact. Aimi and Sasuke have been kissing a lot lately. It is always when Minami passes by them in the hall. Sasuke would grab Aimi in for a kiss. Mostly saying in his mind (Minami implies): 'you could have had this'.

Thursday evening of the next week was a big one. Surprisingly, Aimi and Minami's birthday was this day. They are now sixteen. A wonderful age. But for Aimi and Minami, this day was a nightmare.

No, their parents didn't beat them, their siblings didn't make fun of them and no, they didn't get crappy presents. This is the day that they would make a new friend.

Kuro and Awai. Those are their names.

Minami…

She sighed as she was finally going to admit that she likes him to his face. She got up the courage one day in the hall when he was alone. Today was her birthday.

"Um…you went to Biology today, ne?" Minami asked very nervously. He just stared at her. Aimi was no where to be seen. Minami looked down and her feet and twirled her fingers, "Listen…uh…I sort of—"

"Sasuke-kun!" There was a loud yell. Both of them turned there heads to see Aimi. She walked up to Sasuke and planted a huge kiss on his lips. He pecked her back, "I have to go to gym, okay?" Aimi threw a glare towards Minami and left. Sasuke looked at Minami.

"I know what you are going to say," Sasuke said, "But I hate you. You're annoying."

Minami felt crushed.

_Me? I am annoying. Aimi is the most annoying one. How could he think I am annoying? I don't say anything!_

At home…in Minami's room…

"I guess I should just give up." Minami said to herself. She sighed in frustration, "Err! What am I kidding? I can't forget about him. I am head over heels in love with him and that is insane." Minami coughed a bit, "I mean—" Minami then couldn't breathe.

_What's…happening?_

Minami started to cough up blood. She collapsed to the ground.

"Help…me…" Minami tried to scream but it only came out as a faint whisper. That is when everything went black. She blacked out.

What she saw next…she wouldn't have expected. She was standing on top of my building in downtown Konoha. She shot her head back and forth.

"Where am I?" she asked to herself.

/Think fast/

A voice said in her head. She looked to her left and saw a ninja throw a kunai at me. Minami did a front flip to dodge the kunai. It was a success. Then there was a bright light that flashed into her eyes. She yelped.

"Freeze!" she heard a man yell.

/Run. Now/

The voice was a man's in her head. She decided to listen to it since it saved her live once already. She started to run. Minami got to the end of the building and stopped. She was twenty floors to the cement. Minami was scared out of her mind.

"What do I do? What do I do?" Minami asked out loud.

/Jump/

Minami slammed her eyes shut and jumped off the building. Her stomach went to her throat as she feel. Then she thrust up. Her stomach went back into place. Minami was too afraid to open her eyes. That is when she went horizontal and her wings flapping in the wind.

_Open your eyes. Open your eyes damn it._

Minami opened up her eyes and screamed. She was high up in the air. Flying about seventy miles per hour on grey colored wings. A smiled started forming on her lips and she enjoyed that. She felt like she hasn't smiled in years. Her smile just made her giggle that soon turned into laugher.

"Woo-hoo." Minami yelled happily.

She landed into her room from her window. Her winds disappeared.

"_You almost got us killed._" Minami heard from her twin sized bed. She shot her head to the left to see a man there. Probably nineteen or early twenties. He had black hair with a purple tint. He wore a black beater and black leather pants. He looked up at her. Minami's heart fluttered. His black piercing eyes reminded her of someone. Aimi's boyfriend.

"W-Who are you?" Minami managed to spilt out. A blush was planted on her cheeks but she was pretty sure he couldn't see her face since it was too dark to see. The moon shined through her window and made the perfect glow on his skin.

"_I am Kuro my lady._" He stood up from her bed and started to gracefully walk up to her, "_So…Minami…how good are you in bed_?" Minami gasped and fell back a bit.

"Hey. Who the hell do you think I am?" She screamed at him. There was a knock at her door. She did a double take. The door to Kuro. Kuro to the door, "You have to get out here right now." Minami whispered harshly to Kuro.

"_I don't have_--"

"Leave." Kuro just shook his head and leaped out the window, "Come in!" The door opened and there was there mother.

"Are you mentally insane yet?" her mother asked her rudely.

"Huh?"

"Don't talk back to me like that. You were just talking to yourself. Very loudly."

"But you didn't--" Her mother looked over to her left. She grabbed one of Minami's novels--which she would never read--and chucked it at her. A direct hit.

"Don't ever talk back to me. I can't believe I gave birth to you." Her mother started to cry and rushed out the room. Minami sighed, know starting to feel like shit. She walked over to her door and shut it.

Kuro climbed back into her room through the window. Her came up to her. Minami started to blush again. Kuro chuckled.

"Now…where were we?" Kuro asked seductively.

"How the hell can you just walk in here like that?" Minami asked as Kuro came as close as possible to her. It was quiet a height difference. Minami was five foot six while Kuro looked to be about six foot two.

"_Oh…so you don't know? No one can hear me or see me other than you_." Minami gasped in amazement. She touch his chest. How could she only feel, see, and hear him? Minami went to touching his forearm with her index finger. He shivered a bit, "_You don't know how good that feels_."

Minami stopped and he stared at her in anger.

"_Don't stop._" He commanded her. Minami shook her head and just started to walk to her bed.

"I am going to bed. Try to find somewhere to sleep…beside my bed." Minami said to Kuro. She slipped into her covers.

"_Don't worry…I wont make you loose your ears…tonight_." Ears? Meaning virginity.

"What?"

"_I like someone else to. I think you need to fight a little bit more to gain my love_." Minami rolled my eyes. Probably some big boob, fake blonde chick.

"What is the broads name?"

"_Awai_."

Aimi…

She kissed her boyfriend on the lips and walked to her bus. Aimi wasn't happy about this day either. Her sixteenth birthday. How she hated this.

Sasuke and her have became even more distance. When Aimi came on the bus, she sat down next to Ino.

"Mall at six." Ino said to her. Aimi nodded.

"I will be there." Aimi said. She faked squealed, "I cant wait till we go shopping." Ino nodded.

"Totally."

Aimi got off the bus at her stop and went straight up to her room to figure up what to wear. She blasted her music and was straightening her hair. Her heart stopped and then she started to cough.

"What…?" she tried to ask out loud but then blood started pouring down her mouth.

_What is going on here?_

Her vision started getting blurry and the coughing became worse. She fell down and grabbed on to her shirt. Then everything turned black. She pasted out.

Then next thing she knew, she smelled salt water. But, the beach was about an hour away. Aimi opened in her eyes. The wind blew in her hair.

Aimi screamed in shock at what she saw. She was about twenty feet up in the air and going almost sixty miles per hour. She laughed with joy and started doing flips in the air also corkscrews. Aimi couldn't be anymore happier.

About two hours later, Aimi flew on to her balcony. Her white wings disappeared. Her lights suddenly appeared in her room. She noticed a cat scamper into her room.

Aimi opened her French doors and saw a women in her room. Looked about early twenties. She was fiddling with Aimi's make up on her vanity table.

"Who the hell are you?" Aimi asked her angrily. The women turned around and smirked at her. She had orange hair with a pink tint. Her blue eyes glared at Aimi. Her outfit was a colorful belly shirt with baggy jeans.

"_My name is Awai_." The women said.

"Get the hell out of my house of so god help me, I will shove a knife down your throat and pry for you to burn in hell."

"_Oh, such a feisty attitude for a beautiful girl like yourself._" Awai came up to her. Aimi looked towards the ground.

"Oh. I am not that pretty." Awai placed her pale hand on Aimi's cheek. And for some odd reason, Aimi blushed.

"_Just to warn you: you, beautiful Aimi, are the only person who can see me, hear me and feel me. So just don't scream in ecstasy too loud_." she laughed at the end of the sentence. Aimi slapped her hand away.

"Go away." Aimi started to walk to her bed.

"_It would take a little bit more than that to get rid of me_." Aimi slipped into her silk covers. She felt someone go into her bed as well. Aimi turned around to see Awai. Aimi huffed.

"Go away. Right now!" Aimi yelled at her. Awai pulled her in.

"_Kiss me_…"Awai whispered. Aimi screamed.

"Get away. Go. Shoo." Aimi got out of Awai's grip. Awai laughed.

"_Don't worry…pooch…I love another_."

"Oh really? Who do you love then." Awai sighed.

"_Let me explain something to you. Us two will be together. We may be separate but we have invisible ties. Mentally. Now, there could be someone else who has him but if he is with someone else, it probably would be a boy. So you might have feelings for that boy_."

"What? No way. I have a boyfriend."

"_Calm down. Now…his name is…Kuro._"

The next morning the girls felt crappy. Kuro pulled Minami close and she was pissed since she wanted someone else.

"_Your so sexy_." Kuro said, sounding drunk.

"Leave me alone." Minami said as she clenched her teeth.

Aimi and Awai walked side to side. They had their arms locked and Aimi shoved her hands into her mini shorts to act like Awai wasn't there.

"_Kiss me._" Awai said.

"Leave me alone." Aimi whispered angrily.

Minami and Aimi walked pasted each other. The gasped and both shot around to look at each other. They both blushed madly when they saw each other.

_What…is this…feeling…?_

They both stuttered.

"U-Uh…so…why are you looking you fake blonde?" Minami asked as the blush was still placed on her face.

"Go to hell emo freak." Aimi said as she looked away. Also having a blush on her face.

"_Awai_…" Kuro said. Minami ignored it so she doesn't look crazy. Minami turned around and decided to walk to gym. Kuro decided to follow her.

"_Kuro-kun_…" Awai whispered. Aimi looked up at her. Then shook her head and started to walk to Art.

They both were just walking.

_Whoa. This stupid person is weird… _They both thought at the same time. _I mean, I was almost sexually harassed last night but they kept saying something like they loved someone else. Now who was that? It started something…like…_

They both flinched and flew back.

_Holy crap!!_


	4. The Book

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer- what do u think?**

**Notes-**

**I felt like updating this…and I am brain dead with the other stories so…yeah. Now,**

**Enjoy!**

…

Kuro twisted his arm around Minami's waist and pulled her close. So that made her body look like it was sifted a little to one side. Minami growled.

"_Honey, why don't we get busy in the closet over there._" Kuro said seductively. Minami ignored his antics. It actually was getting slightly annoying for her since she couldn't yell at him…no one can see him.

She is stuck.

Aimi rushed into the same dark hallway which Sasuke and Minami kissed only for a little bit. Awai immediately followed Aimi. She was pissed on a count of she knew who had Kuro. It was her number on enemy…Minami.

"_What's wrong sweet_?" Awai asked her. Aimi huffed, trying to gain her breath.

"Don't call me sweet," Aimi whispered harshly, "Kuro is with Minami…isn't he? Ne? Tell me." Awai stayed quiet. Awai couldn't say anything about other demons and she didn't even know who Minami was so she couldn't really answer her, "Tell me."

"_I have no clue_." Awai said, "_Just kiss me_." Aimi backed up close to the wall.

"Nani?" She asked, a little bit louder than she wanted it to. Awai came closer to her. She bent down and brushed her lips against Aimi's. A couple of people walked by so she ignored Awai as she planted a soft kiss on her lips. Aimi kept her eyes open and tried to look as relaxed as she could.

Awai pulled away.

"_I will tell you this pooch: I don't know who this Minami is but…Kuro-kun is with her_." Aimi blushed slightly on a count of that Awai kissed her (and this was her first kiss with a girl) and Minami and her will fall in love with each other, "_Damn it. I broke a very important rule. You owe me big_." Aimi smirked.

"Fine, a great night with me." Aimi whispered seductively. Awai smirked slightly.

"_I love that little brain of yours_."

Minami walked into the TV Productions class. Naruto was with his stupid camera again and filming random students. Some waving, some making funny faces, some just staring and the rest making shout outs to friends. Minami sat down next to him and sighed heavily. She looked behind her to see Kuro leaning against the wall. Minami looked back at Naruto who was facing the camera to her.

Minami winked and blew a kiss at the camera.

"Turn off that camera Naru-kun." Minami joked, sounding extremely seductive. Naruto quickly turned off his camera. A huge blush planted on his face.

"Don't. Do. That. Ever." He said and his breathing was irregular. Minami chuckled a bit.

"I thought that was fun." She said bluntly.

"Maybe you should drop--" Minami grabbed Naruto's chin and kissed him on the lips. Naruto struggled and broke free, gasping for breath. The kiss wasn't long at all, it was extremely brief but it shocked Naruto greatly.

Minami turned her head and looked at Kuro. Her plan worked perfectly. Kuro's hands were stuffed in his pockets, his eyes were shut, teeth grinding, frustration marks on his forehead. Perfect.

"Did you like it?" Minami asked Naruto with a curl on her face.

"What come over you?" Naruto asked Minami back. She shrugged.

"I am over him. That great boyfriend of Aimi…I want you…badly…" Minami now sounded like she was pleading. Her eyes sort of watered. Minami felt crappy all of a sudden. She was only doing this to piss of Kuro so maybe he would leave her alone for once. But, she was taking advantage of Naruto. What if he really did like her back? All this time? And Minami still has strong feelings for Sasuke.

Naruto looked quickly away, a bright red blush across his cheeks.

"M-Minami…" He whispered. Naruto kissed Minami on the cheek, "I will only go out with you if me and you go up to Sasuke and you say that you hate him in his face. That is the only way I will believe you." Kuro chuckled softly which made Minami flinch. But her plan mustn't back fire. She nodded at Naruto.

"At lunch…okay?" Minami asked her. Naruto nodded.

"But for now." He leaned closer to her and was about to kiss her when…

Aimi walked into the Bio room when she saw Ten-ten and Sakura. They smiled happily at her.

"The bell already rang, you are lucky that the teacher isn't here yet." Sakura said. Aimi shrugged and sat in the middle of them in the black lab tables.

"What is with the long face?" Ten-ten asked her.

"My life is a piece of shit." Aimi answered her. Awai tsked and sat on the lab table. Aimi was about to yell…but what is the point? No one can see her or talk to her. What is the point?

"Is it Sasuke?" Aimi nodded at her.

"Sasuke-kun is more distant than ever. I feel like…" she choke…afraid to say it.

"Break up?" Sakura practically answered her. Aimi nodded. Tears formed into her eyes. Sakura rubbed her back, "Don't worry Aimi-chan. Tonight, we will go to a club and get drunk." Aimi wiped some tears out of her eyes.

"Sure. I will come with." Aimi said happily, "Thanks guys."

"Oh, and just do what Itachi Uchiha and Sachi Fujuski did a couple of years ago that made legend." Ten-ten said with a sly smirk on her face. Aimi eyes widened.

"You mean having sex in public?"

"Perfect." Sakura said with a smile. Aimi shook her head quickly.

"I-I-I don't think that is a-a g-good idea. I-I mean…" Aimi couldn't even speak. She kept stuttering and a blush appeared on her face.

"Do it. You guys had sex before."

"We…did. B-but I mean, man…that?"

"Public? Alone in the bed room? What is the difference?" Ten-ten asked her. She adverted her eyes away from them and looked at Awai. She didn't looked back at her, she looked away with a frown on her face.

"_Remember what we did five minutes ago_." Awai whispered. Aimi looked down at her hands.

"I remember…" she whispered.

"Nani?" Sakura and Ten-ten asked her in unison. Aimi looked up at them in confidence.

"I will do it."

"I knew you two will be together." The teacher said out loud than burst with laughter. Minami and Naruto backed away from each other, both blushing. Some kids giggled.

"Ne…you and Uzumaki are a couple?" a girl with brown hair asked Minami. She didn't know how to say anything back to it. The blush on her face grew.

"I-I…" Minami was going to explain but Naruto quickly kissed her on the lips.

"Does that answer your question?" Naruto asked with a huge smile on his face. The students didn't have a reply to that. It was not that complete of a shocker that the two students that hung out together and had all classes together would go out one day.

"Lunch, okay?" Naruto asked Minami. At lunch she is suppose to go up to Sasuke and say that she hates him. Minami just nodded.

When lunch came around, Sasuke wasn't in the cafeteria, either was Aimi. Minami sighed heavily as she blasted her I Pod to tune out the loud noise and Kiba being happy that Naruto and her finally got together.

People started running out of the cafeteria. Minami paused her I Pod and looked around.

"What is going on?" Naruto asked loudly to a boy who was rushing past. The boy with green hair stopped and stood happily.

"There is free porn over there." the green haired boy said with a huge smirk on his face. Minami shrugged.

"With who?"

"Uchiha and that girlfriend of his." He then ran off to watch it. Minami shot up from her chair. Kuro grinned happily as he was leaning against the wall a little far away from the table.

She walked up to Kuro and grabbed on to his hand. She pulled him close so it sort of looked like she was clenching one fist.

"Kuro…let me talk to you." Minami whispered. They both went out side. The cold air cut her face since she was wearing a sweatshirt and black baggy jeans. No one was outside since they weren't suppose to be, "You need to tell me everything."

"_I am telling you nothing…skank_." Kuro said angrily. Minami grinded her teeth in anger.

"I hope you rot in hell." She said at a normal tone, "How…I mean, I am sorry. I am guessing."

"_Your are guessing_?" Kuro raised one of his eyebrows. Minami only nodded.

"I did that to Naruto to make you mad."

"_Your life is going to be screwed up if you kept lying to people like that. I mean, you are such a_--" Kuro cut himself off and shivered. Minami traced her index finger on his forearm, "_I hate it that you tease me_." Minami smirked only slightly.

"I try." Minami placed her hand down and, like before, Kuro growled, "Tell me everything."

"_There's a book_." Minami raised one of her eyebrows.

"A book?" Kuro nodded.

"_Here is a piece of paper from it_." Kuro reached into his pocket and pulled out a lined paper that was folded multiple times. Minami grabbed it carefully, "_Be careful with that. If some one touches it…they will be able to see me._" Minami quickly shoved it in her pocket and gulped big. This was very important. This one piece of paper can blow up EVERYTHING.

"Good boy." Minami whispered, even though she didn't have to. Minami traced a line on his forearm and he shivered once more, "Do you think Aimi has one?"

"_W-who is A_…" he didn't even finish his sentence. Minami actually giggled at this and pulled away her hand. The reaction was, again, the same.

"Aimi is the girl we saw earlier today. The time you said 'Awai' which is your lover. So Aimi has Awai. Does she have a book too?"

"_I don't know_." Kuro said, sounding impatient.

"Where is my book?"

"_I don't know_." Minami got set back with this.

"You don't know? What the fuck? Maybe you should know."

"_This is the whole point of my existence. Both of ours. Awai and me. We were passed down by families. I am shocked that you are not dead yet_." Minami looked away from him and placed a frown on her face.

"I am dead…" she said slightly, "my heart died a while ago. I am dead."

"_Please…don't say that_." Was he pleading? "_The men who were born got me on their 16__th__ birthday. But damn…a girl? Well, once they found out, they killed them. That is probably why you are not dead yet. You are a girl_."

"And what about this book."

"_If you help me find it…I will go away from you forever. That is how it is suppose to be. With the book…I can go home_." Minami smile. Finally! Now all that she has to do is find that stupid book.

"Let's go. I have a nasty idea." Kuro smiled.

"_Finally! You finally agree to have sex with me_." Minami rolled her eyes in disgust.

"You wish. I am going to Aimi, who is having sex right now, steal her shit and try to find that piece of paper. Having two demons on my side will be excellent."

"_Min-chan_." Kuro said. Minami growled.

"Fine. Don't help me. And I was going to called you a good boy and rub your arm." Minami huffed and walked back inside. Kuro was now stuttering and quickly followed her.

"Just do it!"

"_Way not you?_"

"Because no one can see you."

"_But wouldn't it be odd that people see her clothes, purse and back pack floating in the air? I mean…ah!_" Minami traced her finger on his arm smoothly and slowly.

"Do it…please?" Minami looked into his eyes and she had a pout on her face.

They were both in the abandoned hall way. No one was there. Everyone was going to watch the free porn that was taking place on the other side of the school.

"Any way," Minami dragged on, slowly reaching her finger to his shoulder and started to go back down, "everyone is too distracted to see her stuff move." He nodded only slightly, "Good boy." She pulled her hand away.

"_You owe me big_." he growled. Minami looked around. No one was here. Maybe she could…

Minami wrapped her arms around Kuro's neck and planted a hard kiss on his lips. Kuro pushed her against the wall. He traced his hand up her side. She moaned slightly.

A person came down the hallway and noticed someone just there, in a very weird position.

"Minami?"


End file.
